


Basic

by BeneficialAddiction



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Genius Shuri (Marvel), Prosthesis, Shuri & Bucky friendship, Wakandan Technology, pure Queen Shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneficialAddiction/pseuds/BeneficialAddiction
Summary: Who said being basic was a bad thing?





	Basic

In the end it's not what he's expecting, she can see it on his face. 

To be fair, it's not what anyone would expect of her, girl-genius princess, but... she thinks it's right. 

She'd pondered this problem for a long time before settling on a solution. There were a lot of things to consider in the design of it, a lot of variables to be juggled. She'd probably sketched out a dozen designs, all high-tech and full of fancy add-ons, but in the end none of them are right, not until she strips it down and goes back to basics. 

It's there that she finds her answer. 

Oh, there are things to consider in the building of it - it's not as easy as all that. His super serum is one of them. He's larger than most men, in the shoulders and the chest and the arms certainly, and she doesn't want him to appear unbalanced. His strength has also been enhanced, and she supposes that ought to match regardless of anything else. 

There's some small comfort in knowing that she is probably the only one in the world who could do this. 

Who _would_ do this. 

Not even Tony Stark, she thinks, was smart enough to solve this particular puzzle. 

He could _build it,_ sure, but she doesn't think his mind works quite this way, doesn't think he could see beyond the simplicity of this and see it's perfection. Her signature is still in it, in the materials and in the medical scans and in the surgical installation, but it is new and different from anything she has ever done before and it is beautiful in that difference. 

"What does it do?" he asks quietly, once he's fully awake and sitting up again, rolling his shoulder and testing the new weight. 

Shuri smiles. 

"Nothing," she explains. "It's just an arm."

**Author's Note:**

> This baby drabble wouldn't leave my brain...


End file.
